Fears of the HeartRainy Days
by AliaMagician
Summary: Haruhi's phobia of thunder starts to mellow while her feelings for Tamaki starts to blossom...HaruhixTamaki tribute.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN OURAN KOUKOU HOST CLUB 

Title: Fears of the heart-Rainy Days

Description: Haruhi's phobia of thunder starts to mellow while her feelings for Tamaki starts to blossom….TamakixHaruhi tribute.

Dedicated to all PINOYS!

Chapter "ichi"

Haruhi was by her window reading her book, as the wind breezed through her hair, abd a single drop of rain touched her face.

"Ah…It's raining again…" She murmured as she closed the window, and went back to her reading session.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Someone knocked on the door. "Haruhi!"

"Damn rich bastard." Haruhi closed her book and made her way to open the door. "What do you want?"

Without saying a word, Tamaki hugged her.

"I'm gald your safe." He whispered. "Daddy was so worried…"

"Ah, senpai?" She managed to speak. "You're dripping wet…"

Haruhi handed him a towel and an extra shirt.

"Sorry about the shirt senpai…" She pleaded.

"I don't mind wearing commoner clothes." Tamaki sounded as if he was used to poverty.

"Why did you came here so sudden?" Haruhi changed the topic.

"Because it was raining." He answered.

TOOOT! TOOOT!…The sound of a kettle echoed.

"Stay here, I'll go get the tea." Haruhi made her way to the kitchen.

"Ah, haruhi…" Tamaki followed her. "Aren't you scared anymore?"

"Scared? Of what?" She asked.

Haruhi had served the tea when Tamaki spoke again.

"Of Thunder." He continued, looking out the window.

"Is that the reason why you came here?" She sounded irritated. "Okay, I still am. Thanks anyway for not letting the others know about it."

"I'm sorry…It's just that-------" 

The sound of THUNDER made Haruhi ran for cover.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki murmured as she approached her.

She was under the table….shaking with fear.

"Come out of there." He held his hand, but Haruhi refused. "Come on Haruhi!"

"J-Just leave me alone!!!!" Haruhi stood up and knocked down the table.

"Damn! It's SSOOO HOT!!!" Tamaki jumped, all wet with tea.

"G-Gomen senpai…" Haruhi approached him. " All of dad's shirt are outside. Cover yourself with this."

Tamaki turned around and winked.(His usual host action.)

"Have you fallen for me now that you have seen my gorgeous body?" He did the most endearing pose he could think of.

"Don't make me laugh." Haruhi was emotionless. "just cover yourself before I throw up."

Tamaki broke to pieces when he heard what she has to say. Haruhi's window opened and the wind swept him away.

Haruhi didn't mid him and she went back to reading.(I envy her, she never gets tired of reading.)

They've been cooped up for almost 2 hours now, and Tamaki fell asleep.

"Finally!" Haruhi streched her body. " Tamaki- senpai, do you-----"

She noticed him sleeping, with mushrooms growing over. She dug for her comforter aand hobbled it over Tamaki.

"You look cute with your bangs on the right side." Haruhi leaned closer. "Especially when you grow mushrooms."

"I do?" He suddenly opened his eyes. "So you've finally fallen for me?"

Haruhi looked irritated, with that, she punched him.

"YOU WISH, MORON!"

That was Chapter ichi! Hope you enjoyed it guys! I'd appreciate reviews…)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter "ni"

"It's been raining for days…" Honey's cute voice sounded desparate.

"It's so boring." The twins sighed in unison.

"Don't you get tired of reading, Haruhi?" Kyouya approached her.

"Not really…" She answered.

The twins stared at her, and looked at each other.

'No wonder she's so smart." Kaoru appealed.

"She could beat Einstein with her large head." Hikaru added.

"I don't have a large head!!!" Haruhi defended.

"Kyou-chan." Honey called. "Tama-chan has been absent for 3 days. What happened to him?"

"Achoooo!" Tamaki entered the music room, pale with a nose as red as rudolph(The reindeer.)

"Are you okay, my Lord?" The twins offered him a cup of coffee.

"I'm—achooo!—fine…" he rubbed his nose. "God…"

Tamaki took a sip from the coffee and lied on the sofa.

"Should I call a doctor?" Kyouya dialed his phone.

"No, don't." Haruhi stood up.

She drew closer, unitl she was facing him.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki murmured.

"Idiot." Haruhi punched him again, while the rest of the club turned white.

"Why'd you do that for?!" He sat.

"Lie down!" She pushed him, and Tamaki lied again. "You're fever's high. Go to sleep."

The rest of the club left them alone, and closed the door.

"Was it okay to leave them alone?" Hikaru asked. "This is Tamaki we're talking about."

"He's sick." Kyouya answered. " What harm could he do?"

Meanwhile…

"I'm sorry…" Haruhi knelt down and gripped the sofa.

"Haruhi…" Tamaki patted her head.

"You got sick because of me!" She faced him with the tears in her eyes." Me and my stupid fear of thunder!"

And the sound of thunder echoed in the room. Haruhi tried to run, but Tamaki pulled her arms.

'Let go!" She shrugged. "I need to cover myself before it hits me!"

But Tamaki won't budge, and another thunder boomed.

"Please senpai!" Haruhi closed her eyes. "Let go of me!"

She pulled so hard that both of them fell on the ground. Haruhi covered her head with her hands and Tamaki was shaking.

"Se-senpai…" Her eyes were full of despair.

Tamaki was reaching for her, trying to say something, but he fainted.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi shouted.

"Tamaki-kun!" Éclaire ran inside the room and found Tamaki lying on the ground. "Tamaki-kun! Tamaki-kun! Get an ambulance, quick!"

Hospital…

"What happened, haru-chan?" Honey arrived with the rest of the gang. "How's tama-chan?"

"He's okay." Éclaire answered. "You can see him now…"

"You better go home, Haruhi." Kyouya tapped her shoulder. "You need a rest."

Haruhi was on her way home, thinking about what happened.

FLASHBACK:

"What did you do to him?!" Eclaire fired up.

"I was… I just…" Haruhi couldn't find the words to say.

"You're Tamaki-kun's friend aren't you?!" Éclaire shot. "Why didn't you hepl him?!"

END OF FLASHBACK

"I was just…Too afraid." She said to herself.

She stopped fo a second and closed her umbrella, and rain poured down on her.

"it looks like heaven cried for what I did." She murmured with tears.

THUNDER echoed again and she ran.

"I'm not afraid!" Haruhi shouted. "I'm not!"


	3. Chapter 3

Ahehehe! Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter "san"

_Report has it that Japan would experience the rainy season------------_

Haruhi reached for the remote and turned the TV off, and sighed as she stared outside her window.

"I love the rain…" She smiled. "But I definitely hate----"

The sound of thunder was like a bomb explosion, and Haruhi shivered but she didn't look for cover.

"I-I guess th-that's an improvement." Her voice was shaking.

The third music room…

"Haru-chan!" Honey's voice caught Haruhi's attention. "Did you have a good night sleep?"

"Hai, Honey-senpai…" She smiled. "Thanks for the concern."

"Takashi was worried about you yesterday." He added.

"You were, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi eyed him, and Mori just looked away.

"Sorry I'm late!" Tamaki entered the room. "Ah, Haruhi-----"

"I need to do something important." She passed by Tamaki and opened the door. "Later!"

Tamaki just looked at her go and blinked for seconds.

"She's obviously avoiding you, My Lord." The twins spoke in unity.

"But why?" He looked confused.

"She feels she's being blamed for what happened to you." Kyouya adjusted his glasses.

"But I'm not blaming her." Tamaki confirmed.

"Maybe you're not, Tama-chan, but Eclaire is." Honey answered.

Meanwhile…

Haruhi found a nice and quiet place to study for her exam.

"It's kinda gloomy, but it's great that the sun's shining again." She scanned her notes. "I just wish senpai is feeling better."

"I would be if you talk to me."

"S-senpai?" Haruhi looked surprised.

"What's that? Tamaki took her notebook. "Dynasties of Egypt? Lame-oh!"

"It's not like that." She grabbed her notebook. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I just felt someone's avoiding me." He eyed Haruhi.

"Well, I'm not if that's what you mean." She defended.

Tamaki just looked at her and laughed.

"What's funny?" Haruhi looked confused.

"You are." He looked at her. "I didn't say it was you."

"Well, it was pretty darn obvious." She murmured, passing him, obviously trying to avoid the conversation.

"Haruhi." Tamaki grabbed her by the hand.

And the woos of thunder made Haruhi hug him. She was shaking…

"Go senpai! Leave me…" She pleaded. "Else, you might catch a cold again."

"But…You're hugging me." Tamaki pointed out.

Haruhi broke away and punched him again.

"This is the third time you punched daddy!" He shouted.

"What a pervert…" Haruhi murmured as she went away. "Taking advantage of my fear of thunder."

Hours later…

"Are you okay now, Tamaki-kun?" Eclaire asked.

'What did you tell Haruhi?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Have some tea----"

"What did you tell HER---Uh---HIM?!" He shouted.

"Her?" Eclaire stepped back.

Tamaki shook his head and turned his back.

"Is she…" Eclaire was about to cry. "The reason why you won't go back to France with me?"

Her tears fell and Tamaki embraced her.

"Senpai, I----." Haruhi saw them and hid behind the door.

"I know you'd understand." Tamaki whispered. "You're more than just a friend to me, Eclaire…"

Haruhi heard everything and she ran.

"I don't understand!" She wiped the tears. "I should be happy for Tamaki-senpai…but why do I feel so dumped?!"

OH! I HATE THAT ECLAIRE!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I really couldn't think of anyone bad, except Eclaire! Curse her!

This is the last chapter! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Chapter "Si"

"Haru-chan!" Honey toppled his bunny. "Wanna play with me?"

"No thanks," Haruhi cupped her chin and stared blankly.

"She's been like that for the past few days, my Lord." Hikaru confirmed.

"How can I tell her that I'm leaving then?" Tamaki hissed.

Thunder boomed over the sky…Haruhi just sat there…emotionless…

"Haruhi?" Tamaki was surprised.

"I need to study for my exam." She walked to the door. "Sumimasen."

"Haru-chan has a problem…" Honey murmured.

"What should we do then?" Kyouya spoke.

"I'll talk to her…" Tamaki narrowed his eyes.

On the other side of the school…

"Uh…I wasn't afraid…" Haruhi looked at the gloomy sky. "I'm not afraid of thunder, anymore!"

"Ms. Fujioka." A voice came from behind.

Haruhi was surprised to see Eclaire smiling at her.

"Can we talk?" She drew nearer.

"I don't-----"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki panted, probably tired from the long running. "We need to talk!"

She stared at him and eyed Eclaire.

"Come on." Haruhi turned her back and walked. "Make it fast."

Eclaire led her to an empty classroom and closed the door before Tamaki could enter.

"Tamaki-kun's leaving with me for France." Eclaire began.

"And I care why?" Haruhi sounded a bit snobbish.

"Tsk. Tsk." Eclaire leaned closer. "Poor girl…"

She circled around the room for minutes, touching every hem of the curtains.

"Look, I have things to do." Haruhi looked at her. "If you have nothing else to say, I would gladly leave."

She was about to open the door when Eclaire unleashed her evil lot. (More like Renge's---the hag version)

"You don't get it, do you?" She grinned. "I pity Tamaki-kun. He fell for an insensitive, little girl."

"What did you say?" Haruhi faced her again.

"Are you really this stupid?" Eclaire held her chin up. "He's in love with you."

"Love?" Haruhi stepped back. "What does a flirting host know about love?!"

Eclaire narrowed her eyes and slapped Haruhi on the face.

"Haruhi!" Tamaki opened the door.

Haruhi stood up and grinned. "Damn, rich bastards…"

"Does it hurt?" He tried to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" She slapped his hand and ran away.

Tamaki narrowed his eyes on Eclaire.

"She's too vulnerable." Eclaire murmured.

"But you didn't have to slap her…" He spoke.

"You're more than just a friend to me, Tamaki-kun." She smiled. "I'm helping you coz you're like my brother."

It's been three days since that incident, and Haruhi didn't have the chance to talk to Tamaki.

"I'll be leaving tomorrow." He announced. "I expect everyone to be there---He eyed Haruhi---especially you."

"Did you say something?" Haruhi looked at him with a mouthful of noodles.

The next day…

"She's not here, eh?" Tamaki bowed his head.

"Sorry, Tama-chan." Honey looked depressed. "We couldn't find her."

"It's ok." He sighed. "Well…Au revoir."

Meanwhile…

"I'm home!" Haruhi took off her shoes and went straight to the fridge.

There, she found a letter, and she read it…

_Haruhi, my daughter…_

_Daddy's been worried about you these past _

_days because you seem to be avoiding me._

_You must've felt bad when you saw me hugging Eclaire._

_You just jumped to conclusions when you heard me say that she's more_

_Than just a friend to me. You didn't let me finish… You ran away, didn't you?_

_But I guess I couldn't blame you for that._

_I'm sorry if I was a lousy father to you—or better yet—a lousy person, indeed._

Haruhi skipped a heartbeat and she read the rest of the letter.

_I have tons of cash, dozens of cars and a whole lot of dazzling mansions, but…I'm not happy._

_Frankly, going back to France with Eclaire is a nightmare for me._

_I know you'd laugh at this because it doesn't sound like me._

_I just want to let you know that ever since I met you, my life changed._

_I'm happy that I can tell you this now; Arigato gozaimasu. Thanks for being there for me, and the tortures that you've put me through. Without them, I wouldn't be able to realize what you really mean to me—not a daughter, and not a friend, but the one who could make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time._

_Sayonara, my Tenshi. I love you, not as my daughter, but as Haruhi Fujioka—the girl I cherish…_

_Senpai…_

Haruhi threw the letter and ran out of the house.

"Wait for me, Senpai." She thought as she wandered through the rain, bear-footed.

She ran as fast as she can to reach Tamaki's house, but…Haruhi looked desperate when she saw the Suoh Private Plane flying to the stratosphere.

Haruhi was in front of the Suoh mansion, down on her knees…crying.

"Gomenasai, Senpai…" She murmured, with tears.

She wiped them, but they wouldn't go away…Suddenly, an umbrella sheltered her.

"Get inside before you catch a cold."

"S-senpai?" She looked at him with watery eyes.

THUNDER boomed and rain poured harder.

"Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi hugged him and they fell on the ground.

"There…there…" Tamaki patted her head.

"I'm so sorry!" She hugged tighter. "I didn't realize it at first. I was so stupid!"

Tamaki smiled and looked at her.

"Aishiteru…" He murmured.

And they ended my fanfic with a kiss.

AW! It ended so soon! Thanks for reading!

I'd like to take this opportunity to plug my next fanfic… its about switching bodies and overcoming tortures! Still an OHSHC Fanfic! Watch for it…)


End file.
